


Model citizens, partners in crime, and unhealthy obsessions,

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Codependency, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Study, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Your a delusion fool." Robin interrupted. It's words stung more then expected, no one has spoke to him like that in a very long time, it wasn't funny. "Do you really believe that Batman thinks of you as anything more then another costumed crook? Your pathetic. You based you entire existence around a man who's name you don't even know."
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Model citizens, partners in crime, and unhealthy obsessions,

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags for this one folks. The relationship in this are far from healthy. There villains and a man dressed as a bat with ptsd what did you expect? But that does not mean that the writer support relationship like this in real life.

Joker stared down at the new robin, wondering what exactly he should do with it.  
Harley had scooped the thing as a Valentine gift. He had just tied it up in the chair, and already it was passed the point of squirming, settling for simply glaring up at him.

Joker was trying to decide what exactly exactly he wanted to do with the bird brain. Kill it? Cliche'. Torture it for Batman's secret identity? As if he cared about who was under the cowl. 

Harley had a pretty stealer idea to turn the kid into a mini-him with the smilex (tm) to complete there family Shtick. But Joker wasn't really up for having another spin-off of himself running around, one's enough. 

Since he said that, Harley been sulking out of his line of vision. He knows she's creeping around, spying on them. Must be kinda boring, let's remedy that.

"So what do you think I'm gonna do to ya sidekick?" He asked, it would be really funny if the third wheel thought up something for him to do.

"I don't know, kill me?" It responded quick and calm. It was studying him more intensely, trying to find the punchline when it hasn't even heard the joke. "Or gonna try to squeeze Batmans true identity out of me? Like that's gonna happen."

"Who am I the riddler?" He answered sarcastically.

"Well I don't know! Why are you even doing this!?" It shouted in frustration. 

This little birdy was much more hot-headed then its predecessor. Consequently, it Was much more obvious And reckless. Joker made a mental note, in case he needed to exploit that personality flaw one day. 

"Oh I just thought I'd get to know robin 2.0. After all, your gonna be the squirt that going to be fighting my goons." 

"How do you know I'm not gonna be fighting you?" It asked, oh so adorably genuine, devoid of even a trace of fear.

Joker laughed out loud it was so funny.  
He was beginning to like this kid, it had a spine. To bad bravery was as double sided as two-face.

"You really are stupid, you know that? Probably not. Well then let me explain it to you."  
Joker sat down next to the robin's chair to make himself more comfortable.  
"You see, me and your daddy have a very special relationship, where the main characters on center stage. Him, the typical hero protagonist. And me, the arch-nemesis, leagues above those other gimmicky Hacks... Even your older brother knew not to get in the way, or I'd have to kill him." 

Joker looked at the sidekick again, it's continued to silently glare, although it's expression looked a little more sharp then it did a moment ago. 

Evil tip 676: threatening someone's family will make them more angry, and focused. 

"Now keep in mind it isn't a personal grudge, I've even enjoyed some of me and that previous versions romps." He continued. "But there comes a time when you get tired of you date always always bringing his kid to third wheel, especially when you want to get some action! But don't worry to much, that's why I got Harley to babysit." 

He wonders if Harley is actually listening in, oh well it wasn't anything she didn't know deep down. 

"You...and Batman...? " the copy drawls, seeming to finally get it. The poor thing, it must be hard to get the concept through his thick skull.  
"You... And... Batman.... Hehe.... HA! HA! HA! T-that is the saddest thing I've ever heard!" The child said between gut wrenching, lung popping laughter. Laughter directed at him! 

Joker sprung up, then slapped the copycat cockblock across its fucking the face. 

"Don't you laugh at me you stupid foolish little shit! You know it true. Your father and I are obsessed with each other! Are relationship is to complex for you tiny brain to understan- " 

"Your a delusion fool." Robin interrupted. It's words stung more then expected, no one has spoke to him like that in a very long time, it wasn't funny. "Do you really believe that Batman thinks of you as anything more then another costumed crook? Your pathetic. You based you entire existence around a man who's name you don't even know." It said,- he said. 

"How dare you! I'll have you know that I don't care who's under the mask! Because who ever that is isn't the real him, Batman is! And Batman secretly loves fighting me! He's just to much of a boyscout to admit it!" 

"Wrong again J. Those are all lies you've conceived for yourself to justify all the horrible things you've done. Batman likes fighting catwomen more then you. To him your just a murderous annoyance!"

Tears stung Jokers eyes. He hasn't cried since- since... he couldn't remember. "No!" He shouts "Your wrong! Batsy does love me! Why else- why else-"  
He was at a loss for words. He was never at a loss for words. Why can't this kid shut up?

"Under the cowl is a kind and caring man- a man you'll never meet. Thats the only reason your scrawny ass is still alive. Just face the facts, he'll take you to Arkham but never to prom!" The robin mocked, sneering like in a sick parody of a smile.

Jokers mascara ran down his cheeks in inky black trails. His feeling kept switching from anger, to shame, to sadness, to anger again. He had sensory overload of sights and sounds weren't there. He wanted to... He was GOING to...

"I'm going to kill you!" Joker roared as he started to Hurriedly Look for a weapon To do the dirty deed with. 

Memories Of the rainy night in the carnival kept playing in his mind. An offer, a chance for rehabilitation, A joke with a metaphorical punchline and the exchange Of laughter,The most beautiful laughter he's ever heard. 

Batsy does love me! He does he does he does! 

"Puddin'!" he heard the henchwench call out, the a clatter as a crowbar landed at his feet. 

A perfect robin beating machine. 

He grabbed the sturdy metal rode, But at that moment robin busted out of his bonds.


End file.
